vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fu Inubozaki
|-|Civilian= |-|Hero= |-|Mankai= Summary Fu Inubozaki (犬吠埼 風 Inubōzaki Fū) is one of the main characters of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. She is a third-year middle school student and the president of the Hero Club. She is the older sister of Itsuki Inubozaki, who she has been looking after following the death of their parents. She is knowledgeable about Shinju and the Vertex and was the one who gave her fellow members the app needed to fight against the Vertex. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | 5-C | At least 7-A | 5-C Name: Fu Inubozaki Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Hero, Middle school student, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship (a giant greatsword from her fairy Inugami, and throwing knives from her fairy Kamaitachi), Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability to damage and Immortality (Type 8) through her fairies (As the Fairies are parts of Shinju, who is a Universe Tier God, and they share its characteristics, they prevent Heroes from getting hurt or killed by anything below Universe level, Reliant on Shinju), Resistance to cold and ice, Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity | All previous abilities but amplified, as well as wielding an even larger version of her giant sword, Flight, Size Manipulation of her sword | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship (a giant greatsword from her fairy Inugami), Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability to damage and Limited Immortality (Type 8) through her fairy (same reasons), Resistance to cold and ice, Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity | Previous abilities but amplified, as well as wielding an even larger version of her giant sword, Flight, Size Manipulation of her sword Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Was able to effortlessly cleave through two Perfect Vertexes at once; comparable to Yuna) | Moon level (Was able to topple the Leo Star Cluster Vertex with a single hit) | At least Mountain level | Moon level Speed: Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the other Heroes) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the other Heroes) | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class M (Can grow her greatsword to the size of a battleship, and still swing it) | Unknown, likely higher than Class M (Should be vastly superior to her Hero form, and wields an even larger version of her greatsword) | Unknown, possibly Class M | Unknown, likely higher than Class M Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class | Moon Class | At least Mountain Class | Moon Class Durability: Varies from at least Mountain level to Large Country level for getting KO'ed (Varies depending on how much she focuses on defense) | Varies from at least Mountain level to Moon level for getting knocked out of Mankai (Varies depending on how much she focuses on defense) | Varies from at least Mountain level to Large Country level for getting KO'ed | Varies from at least Mountain level to Moon level for getting knocked out of Mankai Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range, Dozens of meters with her knives, up to Hundreds of meters by enlarging her sword | Standard melee range | Extended melee range, up to Hundreds of meters by enlarging her sword Standard Equipment: Giant greatsword, throwing knives, her fairies Inugami and Kamaitachi | Giant greatsword | Giant greatsword, her fairy Inugami | Giant greatsword, her fairy Inugami Intelligence: Average (is a third year in middle school). Also a charismatic leader, proactive and adaptable in combat. Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Fu cannot become a Hero. In YuYuShou, her immortality has limits. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortality/Invulnerability: * Yuuna Chapter: Fu's fairies protect her from all kinds of damage and death (poisoning, extreme beat-up, suicide, drowning, hanging, disembowelment, free fall, etc.), whether she's in Hero mode or not. The fairies themselves are unscratchable, unkillable and will always save the Hero no matter what. Even if her organs stop functioning (including the heart) or her soul is removed from her body, she won't die. * Hero Chapter: Due to the new Hero system and Shinju's weakening, the Fairies were nerfed. Each Hero only has 1 Fairy (their first) and is equipped with a 5-level gauge. Each time the Fairy protects the Hero from a deadly/KOing blow (from any cause, just like before), the gauge decreases by one level, and if the gauge is empty, the Hero will die from such an attack. If the Hero goes Mankai, the entire gauge is used at once, Mankai's duration lasts depending on how many levels were left and the Fairy remains present to protect the Hero for as long as Mankai lasts. The gauge automatically replenishes itself during battle. Key: Hero (YuYuYu) | Mankai (YuYuYu) | Hero (YuYuShou) | Mankai (YuYuShou) Note: Over the course of the series, the Heroes have battled Vertexes of varying levels, ranging from Large Mountain to Moon level. When focusing on defense, it has been shown that Heroes can tank anything up to Large Country level (Scorpio Vertex) in Hero mode, and up to Moon level (Leo Vertex) in Mankai mode. However, on several occasions, whether in Hero or Mankai mode, Heroes have been knocked out by surprise attacks against which they didn't react in time. The Heroes are however unkillable by anything below Universe level, due to the divine protection they receive from Shinju, their God, via the Fairies. Respect Thread Respect Thread (Fu Inubozaki) Gallery File:Fu-greatsword.gif|Fu cutting down the Libra and Aquarius Vertexes with her greatsword. File:Fu-inugami.png|Fu's first fairy, Inugami. File:Fu-kamaitachi.png|Fu's second fairy, Kamaitachi. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yuki Yuna is a Hero Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5